


red bean taiyaki

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: sakusa kiyoomi sacrifices parts of himself, only to replace them with yours.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 54





	red bean taiyaki

**Author's Note:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: sakusa brain rot  
> ʙᴇᴛᴀ: @kontj

“which flavour are you going to get, omi?”

sakusa watches as you peer at the laminated menu on the stall’s window. behind it, an aged man works the taiyaki griddles, pouring thick batter into fish shaped moulds routinely. slowly, he spoons different fillings into the half cooked treats. 

chocolate brown, yellow custard, maroon red bean, green matcha, and even pink ham and cheese. your eyebrows are furrowed cutely. you can’t seem to decide what to get, as you peruse your options in your head. 

as he stuffs his hands deeper into his pockets, sakusa decides on red bean. chocolate’s too sweet, custard too thick. you eventually come to terms on a custard one. a ‘classic’, you declare, placing your order as the old man looks at the both of you expectantly.

you bounce on the balls of your feet excitedly. sakusa watches you from a distance away. he stares at the bobble on your knitted beanie sway with your movements, and how you clutch your coin purse in anticipation.

sakusa’s never been the type to eat taiyaki. never been the type to share his blanket with someone, never been the type to wake up earlier just to make breakfast so that you can sleep in.

“omi, this one is yours!” 

he takes the steaming hot fish from your hand, fingers brushing against yours as he mumbles his thanks. you step out of the tiny shop with him, and pull down your mask to cool your taiyaki down with little puffs. 

you take a bite from the head. the piping hot filling burns your tongue, causing you to screw your face up. pursing your lips, you let out cute ‘hoos’ as you try to invite more cool air into your mouth. 

“it’s hot! be careful, omi.” 

sakusa nibbles at the crispy exterior. he watches you take another bite anyways, even though the custard is nowhere cooler than before. you lace your fingers with his, as you begin to walk back home. 

“which side do you eat from, omi?”

“the head.”

“no way! i eat it from the tail, it tastes better like that. seriously, you’ve got to try it.”

“i don’t think that makes a difference to the taste.”

“no, really, it does!”

sakusa’s never been the type to love someone. but he does it, anyways. just for you.

“i’ll try that next time, then.”


End file.
